Turned Tables
by zergvsgenin
Summary: From Straight to Uke to Seme... the latter two seen within! OC and Nekonome in here. Yuri warning, and mentions of Gintoki Sakata on a horse, so take heed before reading. Oh, and incorrect tags FTW. JRS


A/N: Man, I'm being mean to Nekonome in this fic! Anyway, this follows another crossover project of mine, Jump Reality Stars, in which JUMP characters find themselves in the real world alongside villains and a mysterious cult who wants something to do with Dio Brando. Enjoy this little tidbit/exert of mine!

* * *

"Reana-chan...would you be so kind as to kiss me on the lips?"

Reana froze in mid-chew. She swallowed and said, "What did you just say?"

Nekonome smiled softly. "I asked if you would like to kiss me on the lips, Reana..."

Reana's eye's looked from one place to another before finding themselves on Nekonome once more. She let her spoon fall into the bowl of cereal with a clank.

"A kiss, Reana."

"...H-Huh?"

"A K.I.S.S...A KISS."

"...A-Are you sure you didn't mean to say something else... perchance?"

The older woman shook her head as Reana wiped off her mouth.

"Oh..."

Reana looked away. She blushed intensely as the cat woman inched closer to her on the table bench.

"I...I...uh...uh... it's a little complicated in my view… considering…"

Nekonome decided to play dumb on this one. "...Considering?"

"...I wanted to ask you that question…" the black haired girl said in barely a whisper, one finger twisting in her long hair. This time, the teacher froze.

"Hm? You what?"

Reana's face turned further red. "See, the thing is… Ms. Nekonome… is that…"

"What? You mean...you won't like it?" Nekonome pouted.

"No... I... I would... but… I really wanted you to be receiving the question…"

Nekonome backed away a little bit, her pout turning to a confused frown. "Huh?"

"You see, I've always been bent, though no one truly knew it until I hit middle school, not even me. Yet, everyone I've known has been supportive of it. My brother, in particular, in his own little ways." Reana started to twiddle her thumbs, her face maintaining a steady red.

"Even though there's already a girl that my heart belongs to… she's real. But... I can't back away from you in any sense… really. At first, it was a foolish fangirl's love that I knew would never hit true fruition… until things started to complicate the way they have…" Reana turned to the teacher. "I know this will sound weirder than anything you've heard from any student of yours… but can you be part of a ménage a trois? You, me, and Raya de Leo…"

Shizuka Nekonome's jaw went slack. She couldn't believe her ears! The girl she wanted a kiss from a moment ago was now asking for her to love her and another girl she didn't know? The younger girl now approached her. "Please… Roman already has Eve from my understanding… I don't want to be alone anymore, myself…"

Reana's lips drew closer to Nekonome's.

"Wh-Whoa! Hang on! All I wanted was a kiss! I didn't think that you would—MMURPH!"

"Please… relax. This is all I want…" Reana sighed, and before Nekonome could react with all her cat prowess, their lips connected in a passionate embrace. Reana hugged Nekonome closer to her, minimizing the space between the two lovely ladies. At this point, despite possibly being embarrassed to the point of rivaling Tsuna's Dying Will Flames should it have manifested, Reana gained the confidence that she, her and Raya could be together.

When Reana released the older woman from both her own lips and her loving embrace, she stumbled off the bench, nearly tripping on her own feet. Her face had a look of all sorts of odd synapses firing, and she clutched her heart tight, like it were racing like Reana's own.

"Shizuka Nekonome… I love you."

Suddenly, a trademark nonsense cry of "Gee ner doe-!" was heard from the direction of Reana's bedroom, to the right of where she was. A black, dark blue, green and pink blur tackled the teacher, knocking her to the floor with a loud cat's screech from her lungs.

"Got her!" Moka let out a sigh of relief.

Roman, however, was more worried about his sister. "I guess you turned the tables from the look on her face?" he asked.

Reana nodded her head, shocked. She was stunned by the sight of one of her loves squirming under Moka's grip and weight and mewing helplessly like a kitten, kicking Reana's hormones into gear, yet also being a sad and pitiful sight at the same time.

"Sorry, both of you," Moka said as she continued to fight against her homeroom teacher's protesting. "We found Komui from D-Gray-Man, and he was complaining to Roman that he was missing some ridiculous concoction, and that in its place was a small toad."

"Yeah… intel says that it bends even the straightest girls," Roman added, petting Nekonome between her ears. This failed to calm her, as she let out another meow of desperate struggle.

"Got into a cup of milk she made for herself. What a bunch of exorcists would want with something like that, I dunno. In any case, we're lucky that you were the only one that she got to, and that you held her long enough for us to catch up," Roman said.

Reana sighed and covered her mouth, partially relieved that no one else threatened her love interest, yet still shocked by Nekonome's struggling.

"Anyway," Moka said, "We'll take her back to Komui and see what we can do… just try and pretend nothing ever happened, okay?"

Forlorn, Reana said, "…I can't. I won't."

"Let her be, Moka. She's my sister, so what can you do?" Roman said as the two carried off the now tired out cat woman. She was breathing, but silent. "Must not have been a lot since she's out now. Hey, you still waiting for that other girl you met online?" Roman said, directing the question at Reana, who nodded. "Oh. Well, we'll be here if something goes wrong for some reason."

After the three left, Reana sat back in her bench and put her hand to her forehead, an expression shared with her brother due to their concern over their glasses. "It was never real… why?"

She put her head on her arms and set all down on the table, closing her eyes and shedding a single tear. "Raya… please come. If I can have only one, let it be you at this point. Please…"

The next day, everyone that knew Reana, from the JUMP characters to real life friends noticed that she was extremely depressed, laying her head down almost every chance she got. Misa gathered the courage to ask her what was wrong during first lunch. Reana sniffed and replied softly, "She wasn't sober yesterday, and my real life lover has yet to move down here…"

From a distance, Jiraya's pencil hand was going berserk on a small notepad. "So that's true lesbian dynamics… this ought to make a good sequel to 'Alternation!' 'Make Out Lily.' I can see it now!"

The next thing he knew, Moka tackled him right off the top of Building Five, and the two of them crashed right on top of Gintoki and his horse.

* * *

EDIT: I swear, the magnitude of my crossovers is causing the tag system to go haywire here. Anyway, I would have put general Shonen JUMP for the crossover, but there seems to be no such subcategory, so I went for chronological order of crossing over mentioned here (two out-of-universe chars in the same place), which would be Nekonome and then Misa.


End file.
